Talk:Quadrants
Kanaya/Vriska I'm not sure that there's really any evidence to say that Kanaya has mating fondness for Vriska. Given the context, it seems to me that she is more upset over unknowingly having helped to maniupulate Tavros- but that's just what I see there. Any other opinions on what to do with this? ZeldaFan 14:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) If "getting tricked into manipulating Tavros" were what she was upset about, then her reaction would have been pretty nonsensical-- she was in tears, and all she saw was the kiss. At any rate, I would have more sympathy for that interpretation if Andrew hadn't more or less confirmed that it was because she had feelings for Vriska. Majutsukai 20:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Remember, trolls value all four kinds of romance equally to human love. The romance between Tavros and Vriska means that Kanaya failed utterly as an auspitice, which seems like a sufficiently heartbreaking event to produce the results in the comic. 01:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) And Kanaya's mating fondness for Vriska seems to be confirmed. ZeldaFan 19:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so, maybe I missed something, but how exactly does Nepeta's shipping wall confirm Kanaya for Tavros?01:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC)EI * Doesn't. Majutsukai 09:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * Try watching the animation on for a while. You do mean Kanaya for Vriska, correct? There's nothing to suggest a relationship between Kanaya and Tavros besides Auspistice. ZeldaFan 19:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) * No, they meant Kanaya for Tavros. There's nothing there because I removed it after I responded to this. Majutsukai 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Nepeta/Terezi It's obvious from reading the chatlog that Terezi was trolling Nepeta, sarcastically indulging her roleplaying. Not being romantic. * Agreed. Majutsukai 01:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Terezi/Karkat Why isn't this on there I feel this is and has been obvious for ages. 16:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *It is, check under Matespritship. Nimryel 16:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Mating Fondness/Matespritship Is there any point to seperating these two? It is my understanding that they are the same thing. Also, if they weren't, it would be mostly speculation whether a relationship is one or the other unless we are expressly told. Nimryel 23:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) They aren't separate. Majutsukai 10:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it was fixed. Nevermind then. Nimryel 10:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Moirail I don't want to edit anything myself, because I may be wrong, but the definition for a moraillegience doesn't seem to be entirely accurate (possibly). http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004301 tells that the moirail keeps the other troll in line. While it is true that Equius tries to keep his moirail out of trouble, Nepetas job as the moirail is to "pacify" Equius, so to speak. Or maybe I'm just not understanding the statement on the wiki. Either way, I thought it'd be best to mention this, just in case! Nobody404 05:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Feferi/Sollux Matespiritship So how is this unconfirmed? He calls her his girlfriend in SKanaya: Return to the Core and Feferi has enough of a thing for him to kiss him enthusiastically when he's covered in blood and stuff. Gamzee/Karkat Gamzee/Karkat? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005995 Apocalyptic Colors I'm sort of a n00b to the fandom, but am I out of line noticing that the four quadrants correspond roughly to the colors of the four horses of the apocalypse: Red (war), Black (famine), Ashen/White (pestilence), Pale (death) - or is this something that's already come up multiple times and been discounted? ( 13:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC)) Karkat/Jade Should something be added about Karkat/Jade? It is evident that Karkat has some red feelings towards Jade, although there is no signs whether this is unrequited or not. 09:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC)